Randall makes a grounded video out of Bowser Jr and gets ungrounded
Characters Randall-Eric Bowser-Scary Voice Bowser Jr-Brian Ice Princess-Julie Gelman-Joey Miss Finster-Wiseguy Me-Steven Gelman's dad-Simon Leonard-Paul Sheegwa-Ivy Plot Randall Weems does a good job. Transcript Randall: I'm going to make a grounded video out of Bowser Jr. (15 minutes later) Randall: Let's preview it. (preview begins) Bowser: Bowser Jr, you are grounded grounded grounded grounded for 10 days! Bowser Jr: But Mom and Dad, I didn't do anything. Ice Princess: You're grounded grounded grounded for nothing! Go to your room now! (video ends) Randall: That will show him! (Gelman appears behind Randall) Gelman: Hey, I heard that you made a grounded video out of a Mario Bros character. When I was looking at some videos on YouTube, I came across your video and realized that you were making a grounded video out of a fictional character that you think is too overrated. What has Bowser Jr ever done to you? I'm telling Miss Finster on you! Randall: Silence before I break your arm! Gelman: Hey! You don't EVER threaten to break my arm! Miss Finster: What is going on around here?! Gelman: Randall just made a punishable video out of a Mario Bros character and he threatened to break my arm! Miss Finster: Gelman, you are going straight to the principal's office for trying to get Randall in trouble! Gelman: But Miss Finster... Miss Finster: But nothing! Go there now or else I will split your recess time in half! Gelman (while leaving): Fine! Miss Finster: As for you Randall, you get to have recess until the school year ends. Randall: Thanks. You're the best. (in the office) Gelman: Well, well, well, if it isn't Fluttershy106. This is the fourth time we meet. Me: Yes it is. Principal Prickly's cold still won't go away. Anyways, why are you here? Gelman: Randall made a grounded video out of Bowser Jr. I tried to get him in trouble but Miss Finster sent me here instead. Also, what's that thing in your desk? Me: Gelman, all of your plans to get Randall in trouble will never ever work! If we had Christmas assembly, Santa would have put you on the naughty list! Also, it's a GoCoa! You get a suspension level 13! Get out right now! (GoCoa laughs) Gelman (Shouty's voice): OH MY GOODNESS! HOW DARE YOU LAUGH AT ME?! THAT'S IT! I'M GOING TO SQUEEZE THE LIFE OUT OF YOU! (Gelman kills the GoCoa) Me: Gelman, how dare you kill my GoCoa?! You know Principal Prickly adopted him! That's it! I'm now increasing your suspension level to 14! Get out or else you'll be banned from recess! Gelman (running out): I hate you! I wish you could get fired! Me (after Gelman slammed the door): Make that Suspension Level 15! Are you ready to push me further? (to myself) Gelman has been acting badly and Principal Prickly is still sick. At least, Sheegwa Miao is with me. Sheegwa: Meow. (at Gelman's house) Gelman's dad: Gelman, you're grounded for trying to get Randall in trouble! That's it! Go to your room now! (at Randall's house) Leonard: Randall, thank you for making a grounded video out of Bowser Jr. You're ungrounded. Category:Gelman's grounded days Category:Ungrounded Stuff